


living on the edge

by doctorkaitlyn



Series: femslash100 drabble tag 7 [3]
Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February Trope Bingo, Implied Sexual Content, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 22:42:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9790364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkaitlyn/pseuds/doctorkaitlyn
Summary: The American border is still three hours away, and in a little less than four, the sun is going to rise, which means Kisa and Sonja need to be back on the road sooner rather than later.But what's a road trip without a little danger?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElasticElla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/gifts).



> written for the prompt "From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series: Kisa/Sonja - bathroom sex" for [femslash100's](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/) drabble tag 7, for Femslash February, and for the 'road trips' square on my Femtrope Bingo Card.

In four hours, the moon will relinquish its hold on the sky to the sun. The American border is still three hours away, and that doesn't account for any nighttime construction or police roadblocks they might run into. They're cutting it too close, and Kisa knows that they should get back in the car and floor it north so that they can rendezvous with Seth and Richie before the sun comes up. 

But when Sonja's arm pops out of the bathroom door set into the side of the tiny gas station and tugs her inside, Kisa follows and locks the door behind herself. When she turns around, Sonja is sliding up onto the edge of a sink that's precariously attached to the wall.

"So, I think we've got about twenty minutes before someone comes looking for this," she says, twirling the key for the bathroom around her finger. The neckline of her loose tank top has dipped low enough for Kisa to see red lace hugging the curves of her breasts, and one of her thin eyebrows raises in a perfect arch as her lips curl into a practiced smirk. "Do you think that'll be long enough?" 

"Twenty minutes?" Kisa asks, planting herself in front of Sonja in the blink of an eye. She settles both hands on Sonja's tanned thighs below the hem of her cut-off denim shorts; firm muscle tenses under her fingers, and she can feel hot blood thrumming just underneath the surface. 

"We only need ten."

**Author's Note:**

> as always, I can be found on [tumblr.](http://banshee-cheekbones.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
